


Coactus conjugium [Harry Potter] C'est la vie

by orphan_account, sra_danvers



Series: De amistades y matrimonios [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fandominsano, Fest, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, Jefe de Aurores, padre de familia, viudo y respetado miembro de la comunidad mágica británica, no esperaba que las vacaciones navideñas se <i>desviaran</i> de su curso natural de semejante manera. Draco Malfoy, mucho menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic participante en el séptimo aniversario de la comunidad Fandom Insano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas felicidades [](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/)**fandom_insano**! Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de disfrutar de este festejo y _Ten thousand years!_

**Título** : Coactus conjugium  
 **Autor** : [](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/profile)[**sra_danvers**](http://sra-danvers.livejournal.com/) e [](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://intimisky.livejournal.com/)**intimisky**  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Personaje/Pairing/Grupo** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. Scorpius Malfoy. Albus Potter.  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Resumen** : Harry Potter, Jefe de Aurores, padre de familia, viudo y respetado miembro de la comunidad mágica británica, no esperaba que las vacaciones navideñas se _desviaran_ de su curso natural de semejante manera. Draco Malfoy, mucho menos.  
 **Advertencias** : SLASH. Situaciones sexuales entre dos personajes del mismo sexo, que dan lugar a relaciones consentidas ~~y gozadas~~ por dichos personajes.  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry no se lo podía creer. Desde que Minerva McGonagall les enviara el pergamino con las especificaciones de las tareas de sus hijos para las Navidades, seguía como en brumas. Lily debía recuperar dos ensayos de Herbología —en palabras de la directora "Neville estaba al borde del colapso intentando darle otra oportunidad"— y uno de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —porque, también en palabras de la directora "la niña se negó a entregar el suyo en solidaridad con su compañera de Casa, Audrey Pucey…"—, ¿Y quién diablos era Audrey Pucey de todos modos? Pero no era su pequeña Slytherin quien le había noqueado esta vez, sino Albus.  
  
Albus y su maldito proyecto de _Tradiciones Ancestrales_. Harry aún intentaba entender cómo había sucedido que Lily Luna había terminado no sólo en Slytherin, sino besando el suelo que pisaba el hijo de Malfoy —aunque parecía muy probable que el chico ni siquiera lo supiera, si había que creer en los dichos de Rose—, cuando Albus envió aquella carta un par de años atrás informándole de que en _Transfiguración_ le obligaron a trabajar con " _ese pijo envarado, el ídolo de Lily_ ", la siguiente carta fue más o menos del mismo tenor, pero las que llegaron después no hacían más que agregar lo " _genial que es Scorp"_. Y ahora esto. Imaginaba que Ginny le diría _"Francamente Harry no sé de qué te asombras, Albus no es el primer Potter que no para de hablar de un Malfoy ¿cierto?"_. En momentos como este la extrañaba más si cabe. Seguramente ella tendría la palabra adecuada para cada uno de sus vástagos y la carga emocional que suponía criarlos sería mucho más ligera. James con dieciocho años había ingresado en la Academia de Medimagia de Santa Milburga el otoño pasado y aunque aún vivía en la casa familiar, si se pasaba por allí una o dos noches a la semana o para algo más que para buscar ropa limpia y alimentos, Harry se daba por satisfecho. Lily Luna era la amalgama perfecta entre los Gemelos Weasley y Andrómeda Black; probablemente porque George prácticamente la había adoptado desde el día de su nacimiento y la abuela de Teddy la había cuidado más días de los que Harry estaba dispuesto a reconocer durante la enfermedad de Ginevra y… todo lo que pasó después.  
  
Pero Albus siempre había sido un poco más como él mismo. Si había un Potter destinado a Slytherin ese era su hijo mediano y, sin embargo, de alguna manera se las arregló para acabar en Gryffindor y ser el epítome gryffindoresco; era un jovencito alegre y sociable, pero selectivo a la hora de las confidencias; buen estudiante sin exagerar, y ahora había escogido a Scorpius Malfoy de entre todos los alumnos de sexto año para realizar un proyecto escolar juntos. Que no es que estuviera mal, pero que Merlín le explicara por qué él, Harry Potter, pasaría la tarde en Malfoy manor debido a ello.

*****

Draco estaba que se salía de la piel. Había tolerado al idiota de Potter como un buen anfitrión la tarde pasada. Había entendido la necesidad del pobre tipo de acompañar a su hijo a casa de la familia que una vez le tuviera prisionero en el sótano ¡Hasta había intentado iniciar un par de charlas en el transcurso de la tarde! Pero que ahora el muy imbécil le pidiera ir hasta el laboratorio de pociones para comprobar que todo marchaba bien con la tarea asignada a los muchachos ya le parecía un abuso. Draco era más que capaz de controlar lo que pasaba bajo su techo, muchas gracias. Pero dado que no permitiría que el Jefe de Aurores anduviera husmeando por su casa como si tal cosa, con cierta irritación mal contenida le guió hasta la sala donde su hijo y el de Potter estaban trabajando desde la tarde anterior.  
  
— Espero que no te moleste Malfoy —empezó a hablar ni bien salieron de la estancia donde le recibiera—, pero la seguridad de mis hijos es prioridad en mi vida. Seguro lo entiendes.  
  
— Claramente —y agregó con su tono más frío—: pero no deja de ser una ofensa a la hospitalidad de mi familia el que tan abiertamente muestres tus prejuicios hacia nosotros.  
  
— ¡Oye! Si fuera prejuicioso —y por un momento Draco creyó ver al adolescente que hacía mucho este hombre imponente no era, mientras seguía la diatriba—, jamás hubiera permitido siquiera que mis hijos se relacionaran con el tuyo… o con cualquiera de los demás hijos de Mortífagos, reformados o no.  
  
— No me asombra —la irritación en la voz de Malfoy era tan clara y helada que cortaba el aire entre ellos—. No eres más que un hipócrita, Potter.  
  
Para esa altura de la discusión, ambos habían atravesado las puertas dobles del laboratorio de pociones y un más que sobresaltado Albus soltó los viales que llevaba en las manos. En fracción de segundos ambos adultos reaccionaron. Varitas en mano ambos lanzaron hechizos para evitar que los pequeños frascos se estrellaran contra el suelo embaldosado, con tanta mala suerte que la fuerza de ambas intervenciones sólo consiguió que el líquido púrpura se derramara sobre ellos. Draco aún atónito y sintiendo la sustancia fragante y aceitosa en la piel, oyó el jadeo de Scorpius.  
  
— ¡Circe bendita! —Eso no era bueno, no era para nada bueno.  
  
— ¿Papá? ¿Señor Malfoy? —La voz del hijo de Potter le sacó de esa especie de trance que esperaba no hubiera durado más que fracciones de segundos.  
  
— Estoy bien Al.  
  
— ¿Qué poción era esta Scorpius?  
  
Ambos magos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Scorpius se acercó a su padre, pero no hizo ademán de tocarlo, eso llamó la atención de Harry, así como el ver que su piel absorbía toda la sustancia y un calor agradable se iba extendiendo por sus brazos.  
  
— Es _Coactus conjugium_ , papá —y el adolescente agregó en voz tan baja que Harry debió hacer un esfuerzo para comprender las palabras—: lo siento mucho.  
  
— Ha sido culpa mía Scorp…  
  
— ¡Silencio!  
  
Harry estuvo tentado a mandar al infierno a Malfoy por hablarle así a su hijo, pero la voz del condenado había hecho que el calorcito que subía por sus brazos le brindara un agradable estremecimiento. El dueño de casa, ajeno a toda reacción placentera o no que sintiera su invitado forzoso, empezó a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban abiertos los libros y se veían ingredientes de pociones distribuidos en patrones regulares. El Auror en Harry despertó pronto, algo no estaba bien con él. Siguió al hombre rubio y se paró junto a Albus, quien lucía verdaderamente mortificado.  
  
— ¡Por las t… por Morgana, Scorpius! ¿Quién os enseñó esa poción?  
  
— Nadie padre. Es nuestro proyecto —Albus asintió ante las palabras de su amigo—. Buscamos una poción que mezclara en su composición hechizos e ingredientes en una combinación balanceada, y el _Coactus conjugium_ reúne las características necesarias lo elegimos porque nos asegura la calificación más alta.  
  
— Malfoy, ¿qué diablos es esta poción?  
  
— Básicamente es un matrimonio líquido, Potter.  
  
— Lo lamento señor Potter.  
  
— Es una poción que aseguraba las uniones entre familias en el pasado papá —Albus habló por primera vez en un buen rato—. Cuando se pactaban matrimonios y una o ambas partes se negaban a… bueno… a _hacerlo_ , se complicaba el tema de los herederos y el vínculo entre familias; por ello al hacer que ambos contrayentes fueran ungidos con esta poción o la bebieran se aseguraban de… mmmm… _eso_.  
  
Asombrado y del todo disgustado con el idiota que pusiera al alcance de dos adolescentes semejante información, Harry se giró para ver directamente a Malfoy y su mundo se puso de cabeza. Cuando la mirada tormentosa del rubio se encontró con la de Harry, éste sintió cómo toda la sangre y el calor que se extendía por su cuerpo se concentraron en su escroto y su miembro latió desesperado de deseo por el hombre parado al otro lado de la mesa de trabajo.  
  
— Siete días… tenemos siete días para preparar un antídoto. —Draco veía cómo las pupilas de Potter se agrandaban y su mirada se volvía rapaz y con toda la intención de follárselo allí mismo. Su cuerpo respondió como era previsto. El deseo hizo presa de él y sólo podía pensar en la distancia que les separaba de sus habitaciones y de la cama en la que saciaría el hambre que Harry Potter le provocaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Ver toda la piel pálida y tersa de Malfoy había sido una de esas torturas que nadie espera ir a disfrutar y mucho menos si uno es Harry Potter. Sin embargo, allí estaba más de doce horas después en la cama matrimonial en la que durmiera desde hacía años y con una erección de campeonato, desesperado por aliviar el ardor que le hacía apretar el culo y aflojar los músculos en un pobre recuerdo del momento en que el miembro rígido del rubio le había llenado y llevado a la gloria. Es que nunca sintió nada así. Tal vez se parecería a lo que las mujeres llamaban orgasmos múltiples, tal vez es lo que sucedía cuando se apareaba un humano con una Veela, tal vez fuera el jodido mejor sexo que fuera a disfrutar. ¡Mierda! Su mano no calmaba en nada la necesidad de correrse, de penetrar, de ser penetrado, de disfrutar de todas las maneras posibles ese cuerpo que impúdicamente Malfoy había dejado desnudo mientras empezaba con la poción que les liberaría a ambos de tan indeseable enlace.  
Malfoy.  
  
Harry no aceptaba que su más encarnizado oponente de los años escolares fuera la misma persona que ese mago seductor y descarado que la tarde anterior se lo folló por todo lo que valía en el suelo de un laboratorio de pociones y a escasos metros del resto de su familia. Malfoy, quien después de verle masturbarse se paró en el ángulo exacto para que Harry contemplara sus testículos pesados, el pene erecto y cuando se estiraba sobre el caldero incluso pudo vislumbrar entre la raja de sus glúteos la entrada al paraíso que reclamaba ansiosa su propia erección. Las manos del rubio temblaban por momentos y su respiración era ligeramente agitada, Harry sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no terminar nuevamente en el piso con él, dentro de él, follado por él… Le vio apretar los glúteos y fue demasiado.  
  
— ¡Potter! ¿Qué haces? —El grito sorprendido fue seguido segundos después por el culo de Malfoy tirándose impúdicamente hacia atrás.  
  
Los rápidos hechizos de limpieza que había realizado aún no terminaban de salir de su boca cuando ya Harry apartaba la carne pálida de su amante y su lengua buscaba traviesa el apretado agujero de un rosa casi violáceo que lo llamaba a comérselo sin piedad. Malfoy había gemido y sostenido apenas por el borde de su mesa de trabajo se alejó de los fuegos del caldero y con todo el torso echado hacia adelante permitió que Harry se deleitara abriéndolo, follándolo con sus labios y lengua, que jugueteara con un testículo y luego con el otro, que se llenara del olor masculino y único del hombre de quien jamás pensó podría ser una masa de deseo entre sus hábiles manos de Auror.

*****

Gimió tan alto que por un momento el recuerdo se diluyó de su mente. Su mano no podía ir todo lo aprisa que el deseo de Harry reclamaba, sus dedos no encontraban el ángulo exacto para darle el placer que él sabía de levantarse de esa cama e ir hasta la chimenea podría conseguir. Batallaba consigo mismo desde hacía horas. Necesitaba el alivio que el sexo con Malfoy le brindaría, pero se negaba a ser el que se rindiera primero. Sabía que el otro mago estaría pasando por una situación similar, así que sólo debía soportar un poco más. ¡O ir a un bar de ambiente!  
  
En ese momento la idea de otra boca sobre su pene le repugnó de manera inmediata y la imagen de otras manos, que no fueran las de Malfoy sobre su cuerpo, resultaba inadecuada. Pero más inadecuado fue imaginar al ex Slytherin siendo aliviado por manos extrañas y bocas ajenas. El tirón casi doloroso que embargó su interior y un rugido de furia le pusieron en pie antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía. En dos zancadas estuvo con la túnica cubriendo sus pies desnudos y el calzado colgando de una sus manos, la chimenea cobró vida en el momento en que tomaba los polvos Flu para dirigirse a la mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
— ¿Adónde diablos crees que vas? —El tono celoso y retador de Draco no era algo de lo que el rubio estuviera particularmente orgulloso, pero luego de media noche girando desesperado entre las sábanas sin encontrar el alivio que su cuerpo reclamaba, imaginó que el no tan remilgado viudo también estaría en esas condiciones y que el muy jodido parecía tener mucha más experiencia de la que su imagen dejaba ver.  
  
Pensar en Potter y en algún amante desconocido le tuvo gritando la dirección de la casa del Jefe de Aurores en plena madrugada y frente a una Narcissa entre sorprendida y divertida de pie en bata de dormir en el pasillo.  
  
Harry no sintió la necesidad de responder el cuestionamiento del hombre parado frente a la chimenea. Tiró de sus ropas y luego de sentirle pegado a sus pectorales se apareció en la recámara principal. Sin necesidad de palabras, ambos de despojaron de las escasas prendas que les cubrían y acabaron luchando por el dominio de la situación. No en balde uno de ellos era Auror desde hacía más de veinte años, porque Draco se vio de espaldas al colchón en un mar de sábanas algo arrugadas y con las muñecas hábilmente sujetas por un _Incarcerus_ no verbal que soltara el moreno. Meneándose e incorporándose sostenido de las ataduras abrió las piernas cuanto pudo y se vio recompensado con la risa socarrona de Potter y una mano que rápida tomó su pene por la base mientras otra se dirigía hacia su ano.  
  
— No hay necesidad… —intentó explicarle que había estado buscando darse placer o alivio durante horas y que su cuerpo estaba más que preparado para recibir el miembro erguido y oscurecido de necesidad, pero lo que salió fue—: Yo, ya… ahora Potter.  
  
— ¡Oh, Merlín! Esto es…  
  
Y fue lo último que ninguno de ellos dijera en un buen rato. Las sensaciones no eran tan intensamente perfectas como la primera vez, pero el placer era tan nuevo y a la vez tan familiar que ninguno de ellos se preocupó demasiado en analizar en qué momento las ataduras de Draco cedieron y sus dedos largos comenzaron a trazar patrones en la espalda fuerte de Harry o cuándo sus uñas dejaron un tatuaje de deseo en los bíceps del Auror y mucho menos por qué el orgasmo les sorprendió en medio de un beso húmedo y apenas dado con bocas abiertas.  
  
No fue hasta horas después que Draco se preguntó qué diablos hacía durmiendo semicubierto por el cuerpo desnudo de Harry Potter de entre todos los magos.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco observaba en silencio el burbujeante caldero, como si su guardia pudiera de algún modo acelerar la elaboración.

Quería acabar cuanto antes con aquello y no volver a… encontrarse con Potter. Dolía, la idea dolía, su cuerpo entero le dolía por no estar junto a él. Pero el maldito terco estúpido ignorante auror le estaba esquivando. De nuevo.

Ya esa mañana había despertado solo, en casa ajena, sin recibir la mínima cordialidad de un desayuno o una explicación. A lo largo del día había usado esa sensación de desprecio para resistir la atracción que crecía en él a cada segundo que pasaba.

Finalmente había sucumbido a su deseo después de comer, mordiéndose los labios al recordar que el día anterior también había tenido que ser él el que fuera tras el orgulloso ex Gryffindor. Y para empeorar su humor, no lo había encontrado en la habitación. La chimenea seguía abierta para él, pero ni él ni ninguno de sus hijos estaban en la casa.

Después de demasiadas horas sin aliviar los exigentes efectos secundarios de la poción, su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar cansancio y desgaste. Y por otro lado, al mismo tiempo, una anticipación sexual dolorosa.

—Mi señor Malfoy —dijo un elfo, tras aparecerse en el laboratorio—. Un señor Potter espera en la entrada, mi señor Malfoy.

—Déjalo ahí. Ahora subo.

Su primera reacción, por un momento, fue hacerle esperar en justa venganza, aunque él también tuviera que soportar las consecuencias de pasar unos minutos más sufriendo, y no supiera si sus temblorosas rodillas iban a aguantarle mientras subiera las escaleras. En su estado, una aparición quedaba fuera de cualquier planteamiento.

Después de repensarlo, decidió que con uno de ellos que tuviera un comportamiento infantil, había suficiente. Puesto que él era el Slytherin, inteligente y despierto, tomaría las riendas del asunto. Como adulto que era, se lo tiraría sin rencores y acabaría con innecesarios padecimientos. Ese día. Un día más de aguantar a Potter, un día menos de soportarle.

—Potter, ¡qué demonios! —exclamó, al ver el estado en que se encontraba el hombre. Apoyado en la entrada, en el quicio de la puerta, su aspecto era lamentable. Su uniforme de auror estaba sucio algunos lugares y desgarrado en otras. En su mejilla, un largo corte que llegaba a su mentón— Merlín, ¿estás herido? —Harry negó con la cabeza. Aparentemente, no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Señaló con un vago gesto hacia su entrepierna, ruborizándose ligeramente. Poca vergüenza le quedaba ya—Salazar nos libre de Gryffindor cabezotas —se quejó Draco, mientras tiraba de Potter hacia las escaleras, y le hacía subirlas hacia su cuarto, apoyado en él—. ¿Es que no podías pedir un día de vacaciones?

—Caso abierto. Urgente.

Draco gruñó, aunque comprendía el sentido de la responsabilidad que había llevado al héroe ha hacer esa locura. Porque si él, que había pasado casi todo el día sentado lamentándose, sentía su interior ardiendo; reclamando el contacto que requería el ritual, para Potter debía de ser diez veces peor. A juzgar por el estado de su cuerpo, no había estado quieto precisamente. Y el desgaste tenía que haber sido increíble, la poción requiriéndole que dejara de hacer esa actividad aeróbica violenta para centrarse en otra que _sí_ sellaría el vínculo.

Ni siquiera se demoró en quitarle la ropa. Lo dejó estirado sobre la cama y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. No tuvo que hacer mucho más. La rígida erección casi saltó hacia él.

—¿Sin ropa interior, auror Potter?

—Dolía…

—Me lo vas a decir a mí —se quejó Malfoy, que tampoco llevaba nada bajo la túnica.

Draco se sintió caritativo al haber estado maldiciendo a Potter todo el día, cuando el terco auror en realidad había estado haciendo su trabajo. Así que no le hizo esperar más y le tomó en su boca, aliviándole de inmediato con su contacto. En lugar del ritmo rápido que le exigía su deseo, acarició con cuidado la palpitante carne, humedeciéndola con su lengua y presionándola ligeramente con sus labios.

Unos minutos después, notó cómo unos dedos se perdían en su cabello, acariciándole con agradecimiento. Potter parecía estar recuperándose, entonces. Lo suficiente como para que su conciencia se percatara de que su amante debía de estar en la misma situación que él. Que lo estaba.

Así que entre tirones el auror logró que Draco se estirara también en la cama, en sentido contrario a él. Únicamente tuvo que levantar su túnica para tomarle en su boca, ofreciendo el mismo alivio instantáneo que le había proporcionado a él.

No tardaron en alcanzar una deliciosa culminación conjunta. No la más placentera que habían tenido, pero sí la más aplacadora y reconfortante.

—Lo siento —susurró Harry, la cabeza enterrada en la cálida barriga de su amante—. No te dejé una nota porque pensaba volver, tras una rápida comprobación. Pero surgió una pista importante que estábamos esperando, y era mi caso, y mi turno, y…

—Lo entiendo —le cortó Draco, demasiado agotado para escuchar disculpas tan mal elaboradas. Se giró para acomodarse en la almohada, y tiró de su amante para que quedara apoyado sobre su pecho. Allí notaría cualquier movimiento, si al muy cabezota se le ocurría huir de nuevo para salvar el mundo mágico—. Ahora descansa, porque esto no ha sido más que una cura de urgencia. Pronto tendremos que consumar el vínculo o el dolor volverá. ¿Me oyes?

Harry ya estaba _descansando_. Malfoy sonrió con condescendencia. Pensó: _”Maldito Potter”_ , por milésima vez ese día.

Él también cayó dormido poco después, los dedos de una mano enredados en pelo negro, y los de la otra resiguiendo con cuidado el corte que sesgaba la mejilla de su amante, planeando curarla antes de exigir compensación por la dolorosa espera. _”Maldito Potter”_.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Amanecer en Malfoy manor no había hecho mucho por la contención de Harry. Mucho menos sentir las manos de Draco recorriendo sus heridas y sanándolas con hechizos sencillos y una esencia amarronada que reconoció como díctamo.  
  
— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó algo dormido todavía— ¿Me curas?  
  
— _Gryffindors_. Siempre estableciendo lo obvio.  
  
Pero no alejó sus manos de la piel lastimada de la mejilla de Harry, ni de la piel de su torso que estaba incluso más lastimada.  
  
— Debí curar esto anoche, para evitar que se formara siquiera la cicatriz —resopló molesto Draco—, ahora tomará más tiempo y con un poco de suerte no quedará una marca muy notoria.  
  
— Anoche teníamos otras urgencias —razonó divertido el Auror.  
  
— Y dale con establecer lo obvio… ¿Es un vicio que se les pega por vivir tantos años en las alturas?  
  
— Vale, lo entiendo —se incorporó en las almohadas y buscó sus gafas sobre la mesa de noche—, no eres una persona "mañanera".  
  
— ¿Quién dijo que no? —Draco hizo ademán de levantarse del borde de la cama con las cejas fruncidas y expresión molesta, pero Potter tenía otra cosa en mente porque de un solo movimiento lo atrajo hacia sí y lo tumbó a su lado, lo que obligó a Draco a cuestionar—: ¿Qué se supone que haces?  
  
— Ahora quién habla de obviedades —divertido dejó un beso suave en la comisura de los labios del dueño de casa—, sólo te agradezco por… bueno por todo. Anoche no estaba en mi mejor momento.  
  
Incorporándose nuevamente, Draco se alejó con un brillo de incertidumbre en la mirada. Este era el quinto día desde que el _Coactus conjugium_ iniciara el vínculo entre ellos, la poción para evitarlo casi estaba terminada, sólo faltaba el último ingrediente que debía ser echado en el caldero exactamente doce horas antes de que el plazo de una semana se terminara. Siete gotas de las sangres de ambos mezcladas. Siete gotas que ellos debían donar libremente. Cuando se lo dijo a Potter el primer día, no sabía si el mago lo escuchó o no, o siquiera si le preocupaba dar un ingrediente tan raro y que estaba tan cercano a la magia prohibida como la propia sangre.  
  
— Debo ir a ver la poción, un elfo te traerá el desayuno y ropas limpias.  
  
— Gracias. Yo… ¡Malfoy!  
  
Desde la puerta el rubio se giró a mirarlo alzando tan sólo una de sus cejas clarísimas, al ver que Harry no decía nada le animó a hablar:  
  
— ¿Sí?  
  
— ¿Dónde está tu esposa? ¿Tu familia? —Con un gesto de la mano hacia su desnudez y vagamente hacia el resto de la estancia, aclaró—: No quisiera encontrarme en la posición de tener que explicar el andar con tus ropas y recién bañado a estas horas de la mañana a tu madre o a…  
  
— Astoria. El nombre es Astoria, pero no te preocupes, no hay nadie a quien debas dar explicación alguna.  
  
Con esas palabras se marchó dejando a Harry entre confundido y excitado. Lo último no le asombraba en lo más mínimo, considerando la semanita que llevaba. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera tomado control de todo lo demás y tuviera un retroceso a los años en que las hormonas se le alborotaban con el sólo roce del aire… Si en esa época se le hubiera ocurrido que pudiera sentirse así por Malfoy, seguramente se hubiera planteado el hacerse ver con algún loquero de manera urgente.

*****

Draco observaba la poción burbujeante. No le había mentido a Potter. Su madre y padre, jamás deambulaban por la casa; la rutina de ambos era tan estable como el paso del tiempo: desayuno a las ocho treinta, lectura y organización de la casa en el salón matinal para ella, trabajo en el despacho para él, volvían a reunirse al mediodía para tomar los alimentos juntos. Siempre que Lucius estuviera en la mansión las mañanas discurrían de esa manera. En cuanto a Astoria, el tema era algo más complicado. Cuando estaba en casa se notaba, su personalidad no pasaba inadvertida, pero si sus cálculos eran correctos en este momento debía estar en Salem, durmiendo dada la diferencia horaria. Una sonrisa apenas esbozada iluminó sus facciones al pensar en ella, la mejor amiga que no solo le dio un heredero, también le enseñó lo maravillosa que podía ser la paternidad; la mujer que entendió su amor sin condiciones para con sus padres, sin mediar juicios o errores de parte de ninguno; la bruja que le mostró que era posible ser Draco Malfoy sin preocuparse por el qué dirán. Astoria de quien llevaba quince años divorciado en la más estricta intimidad.  
  
— La última vez que mi sangre se usó en un ritual, resucitó Tom Riddle.  
  
La voz de Potter le sacó de manera casi brutal de su ensoñación. Sintió al hombre acercarse hasta el borde de la mesa de trabajo y la urgencia por tocarlo solamente se vio calmada cuando el otro mago, quizás inconscientemente apoyó sus manos en las caderas estrechas y le atrajo hacia sí. Draco aspiró la fragancia de su jabón en la piel menos pálida de Harry y recibió el beso ávido de esa boca en la columna de su cuello.  
  
— Sólo nos toca esperar que esta vez salga mejor ¿no crees? —La necesidad de decir algo que alejara el pensamiento de la guerra y cosas sucedidas tantos años atrás, era imperiosa.  
  
— No sé. ¿Lo crees tú?  
  
Y por primera vez desde que empezara esta semana de deseo desenfrenado y sexo perfecto, Draco se cuestionó qué pasaría una vez que la poción estuviera lista y ellos la hubieran tomado. Lentamente se giró y miró de lleno a los ojos detrás de las gafas redondas. La mirada de Harry era limpia, pero reflejaba las mismas dudas que él sentía calando en su interior.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Harry observaba el gran jardín abarrotado de gente, desde la ventana de un despacho de la mansión de Malfoy, donde le había dejado el elfo que le había recibido.

Sus puños se abrían y cerraban con fuerza, intentando contener la furia que sentía. Además de la consabida anticipación sexual a la que no había logrado acostumbrarse.

Había tenido que escaparse de la fiesta de Nochebuena de los Weasley, para que Malfoy pudiese añadir su sangre a la poción, exactamente doce horas antes de que pudieran tomarla. Y ahora le hacía perder el tiempo inútilmente, esperando a que él se ausentase de su propia celebración. Que en su caso no era nada familiar. La mayoría de los invitados eran desconocidos para él, pero a juzgar por la vestimenta de todos ellos, pertenecían a antiguas familias mágicas, todos aposentados económicamente.

Lo que más le molestaba a Harry, era la mujer que colgaba del brazo de Draco. ¿No dijo el Slytherin que no tenía que preocuparse por su esposa? ¿Qué hacía allí entonces, pegada a su cuerpo como si se tratara de dos recién casados? ¿Tenía que retocar todo el rato la plateada túnica de _su_ amante?

Se apartó de la ventana, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por esos pensamientos. No debía ponerse celoso, no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Maldito fuera el trabajo de los chicos, maldita la poción y maldita la asignatura del demonio. Y el profesor también.

—¿Potter? —le llamó Draco, entrando en el despacho de pronto—. Disculpa, no he podido disculparme antes.

—Ya, ya lo he visto —respondió Harry, irritado y arisco— ¿Vamos al laboratorio?

—Claro.

A Draco le extrañó la actitud de Potter. El día anterior habían estado muy cómodos juntos, incluso cercanos y hasta podría decir que afectuosos. Había sido el auror mismo quien había planteado por primera vez una pequeña duda ante la necesidad de tomar el antídoto. ¿Por qué de pronto esa actitud? ¿Tendría algo que ver con ese horrible jersey que llevaba? ¿Habría sucedido algo en la fiesta de los Weasley?

—Un pequeño corte —le avisó, una vez estuvieron los dos ante el caldero, Draco con el pequeño cuchillo ceremonial en la mano.

—Lo sé. Hazlo —ofreció Harry, frío como no había estado ni el primer día.

Los dos observaron las rojas gotas caer sobre la mezcla que llevaba una semana macerando, primero las de Harry y luego las de Draco. La poción cambió de color tan solo unos segundos después de que toda la sangre requerida fuera entregada.

—Doce horas —fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Draco, decepcionado. Se había disculpado de la celebración diciendo que no volvería, esperando que pudiesen ~~hacer de nuevo el amor~~ … consumar de nuevo el ritual.

Harry se quedó parado, de espaldas al Slytherin. Pensando. Draco creía que estaría planteándose el volver a su propia fiesta. ¿Echaría de menos a su mujer en esa fecha especial? El pensamiento se hizo amargo en su interior.

Y aunque en parte tenía razón, era el primer año que Harry no había pensado en Ginny como había hecho en años anteriores. Y la poción no dominaba sus pensamientos como lo hacía con sus deseos.

—Sí. Creía que estabas ocupado atendiendo a tus invitados —contestó Harry con acritud.

Y al girarse Draco leyó en su falsa sonrisa lo que no había oído en el tono de su voz. Quizás porque acababa de experimentar esos mismos sentimientos: Celos. Potter estaba celoso. ¿De qué? ¿De quién? Solo podía tratarse de Astoria, que como siempre había sido la perfecta anfitriona, enorgulleciendo a sus padres y a sí mismo con su paciencia y sus modales.

Sonriendo él también, Draco decidió provocar al auror. Le apetecía comprobar si el león era tan fiero como parecía.

—Mis invitados están bien atendidos. Pensaba que ibas a atenderme tú a mí…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Solo faltan unas horas para librarme de esto —dijo despectivamente, agarrándose la erección con un gesto tan vulgar y sucio que Draco tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir—, y de ti también. Podré soportarlas.

El Slytherin volvió a sonreír. No se creía una palabra. No que el testarudo Gryffindor no fuera capaz de aguantar toda la noche, le había demostrado con creces de lo que era capaz. Lo que no creía era que tuviera ganas de librarse de él. Su comportamiento era totalmente distinto al que había tenido el día anterior. ¿Y por qué? Porque estaba celoso. Eso significaba que le quería para él, que quería más de él, que no tenía más ganas que él de que acabara ese extraño arreglo que habían tenido que aceptar esa semana.

—Lástima —dijo Draco, fingiendo desinterés—, había esperado que me follaras sobre la mesa, como yo te hice a ti la primera vez.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, fijos en los finos dedos que comenzaban a desabrochar los botones plateados de su túnica. El fogonazo de posesividad borró todo resquicio de celos en su mente. La pasión y atracción que la poción provocaba en su interior hizo el resto.

Los últimos botones corrieron por el suelo al ser arrancados con brusquedad. Draco sintió su sonrisa apretarse contra la mesa, mientras su fogoso amante procedía a lanzar apresurados hechizos de preparación en su interior. Desbocado pero siempre considerado y atento. Ese era _su_ Gryffindor.

—¿Vas a volver a la fiesta? —le preguntó, su voz apenas sonando entre sus propios jadeos y el sonido de la carne al golpear entre sí—. Dime, ¿vas a volver? —exigió, agarrando un puñado de cabellos rubios y tirando de ellos, fuerte pero controladamente.

—Nooo —gimió Draco, más que contestar.

—¿Vas a ir ahora a tu cuarto? ¿Habrá alguien esperándote allí?

—No. No, nadie. Tú, sólo tú.

Harry tiró más del pelo, logrando que el cuerpo bajo él se arqueara para lograr morder ese blanco cuello y marcarlo con sus dientes, mientras se corría dentro de él.

Casi inmediatamente se retiró, dejando a Draco desconcertado e insatisfecho.

—¿A dónde demonios vas? —exclamó, viendo que el auror se estaba recolocando la ropa, que apenas se había abierto en todo el episodio.

—A comprobarlo —dijo Harry. Y salió del laboratorio en dirección a la habitación en la que había pasado tantos buenos ratos esa semana, decidido a seguir reclamando al escurridizo Slytherin.

Draco no sabía si reír, gritar, o sencillamente correr tras de su amante para exigir su parte del ritual. Se decidió por las tres a la vez.


	7. Chapter 7

Se desperezó gatunamente sintiendo cómo todo el cuerpo le agradecía el movimiento. Músculos cansados —y al mismo tiempo satisfechos como nunca antes— se estiraban y tensaban con cada ondulación de su espalda, glúteos y extremidades. Un _Tempus_ le indicó que faltaban cuatro minutos para las siete de la mañana. Con desgano apartó los cobertores y buscó a tientas en la semipenumbra sus ropas diseminadas sobre la costosa alfombra. Con un suspiro terminó de ajustarse los pantalones y se acercó a la mesa de noche donde había dejado la varita mientras se vestía. Una mano pálida se apoderó de la suya y Draco sin desenterrar la cabeza de la almohada masculló algo que no alcanzó a entender.  
  
— ¿Disculpa?  
  
Girando la cabeza hacia él, aún acostado sobre su estómago, con expresión adormilada y marcas de las sábanas en la mejilla, Draco fijó en él esos ojos que Harry sabía eran grises, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir debido a la falta de luz.  
  
— Pregunté a dónde diablos crees que vas a estas horas.  
  
— Es Navidad —la expresión vacía del hombre en la cama, le hizo aclarar—: con mis hijos tenemos una tradición. Ellos me despiertan, preparo el desayuno que nunca tomamos hasta abrir los regalos y luego vamos a casa de Hermione y Ron para compartir el almuerzo en familia.  
  
— Todo muy hogareño y _gryffindoresco_.  
  
— No todos mis hijos son gryffindors, Malfoy. —En realidad no tenía por qué quedarse perdiendo el tiempo en explicaciones que no quería dar y muy probablemente a Draco no le interesara oír.  
  
— Pero nada de eso explica por qué te ibas a estas horas, _Potter_.  
  
— Son casi las siete de la mañana, Lily se levanta muy temprano y James pasó la noche en casa de mi ahijado Teddy, así que está al caer —carraspeó antes de agregar débilmente—: no quiero tener que explicarles nada de este asunto.  
  
Lentamente y con estudiada elegancia —porque nadie convencería a Harry de que esos movimientos sensuales y precisos eran naturales—, Draco se incorporó entre las almohadas y encendió una luz en su mesa de noche.  
  
— Recuerda que debes estar de vuelta para las once…  
  
— Creí que la poción estaría para las once y media. —Le interrumpió el Auror.  
  
— _Sí_ Potter, pero creo que al menos nos debemos una charla ¿no crees?  
  
El evidente malestar de Draco, hizo poco por acallar las dudas que plagaban hacía un par de días la mente de Harry. Todo lo que sentía, el deseo de marcar a Malfoy como _suyo_ , los celos que la presencia elegante y llena de vida de Astoria le provocaba, la sensación de estar en lo correcto que lo embargaba al tener a Draco entre sus brazos, la calma que generaba saberse parte de algo más grande que él mismo… Todo se confabulaba para que esa charla que el ex Slytherin sugería le generara tanto expectativa como un hueco en el estómago de puro nerviosismo. Pero no en balde él era Harry Potter, si había podido enfrentar tantas veces a la muerte cara a cara, también saldría delante de esta situación fuera cual fuese el resultado.

*****

Draco le esperaba frente a la chimenea desde hacía unos minutos. Cuando las llamas cambiaron de color y el Jefe de Aurores salió de ellas, se le antojó a su actual amante que el hombre era majestuoso. Harry Potter a los cuarenta y dos años era un mago atractivo, seguro de sí mismo y le robaba el aliento desde antes de esa estúpida poción que les jodiera la vida siete días antes. La mirada seria y directa que le dirigió hizo que a Draco se le encogiera el alma. Por primera vez _miraba_ verdaderamente a Potter y la madurez y confianza que exudaban de su persona eran más potentes que cualquier afrodisíaco; deseó desesperadamente una nueva oportunidad para demostrarle que valía la pena conocerse, tratarse, intentar algo juntos. ¡Maldita fueran las diosas del Destino! ¡Él necesitaba a Harry en su vida!... Siempre lo necesitó.  
  
En silencio y apenas pasando la mano por sobre la tela de su capa de abrigo para quitar algunas motas de hollín, Harry se quitó la prenda y caminó hasta quedar junto a Draco. Éste no supo por qué, pero extendió la mano en muda invitación y casi sorprendido sintió los dedos cálidos cerrarse sobre los suyos. Todavía callados caminaron así hasta la puerta del laboratorio, aún quedaban un cuarto de hora hasta el momento en que deberían tomar la poción que anularía el _Coactus conjugium_ de sus sistemas y el vínculo mágico que les unía se disolvería como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar. Ambos recordarían todo, sin embargo, no habría pena ni remordimientos por nada de lo realizado; ese era el efecto del antídoto: la ligera sensación que queda luego de un sueño, el recuerdo difuso de las cosas vividas y la libertad de dejarlo fluir hasta no ser más que una ligera imagen al fondo de la memoria.  
  
— Ha cambiado de color. —Comentó Harry como si eso fuera algo digno de romper la extraña atmósfera que les rodeaba.  
  
— Ya sabes lo que dicen _cuanto más clara la poción, más peligroso su efecto_.  
  
— Oro líquido… _Felix felicis_ —recitó Harry casi para sí mismo—, sin color alguno _Veritaserum_.  
  
La poción, que ahora Draco vertía en sendos viales, era de un color clarísimo aunque por momentos refulgía con tonalidades lavandas y oro, como si finas hebras estuvieran bordadas en su composición. Y así era de alguna manera, porque las esencias de ambos magos formaban parte de la composición. Durante la semana Harry había cuestionado por qué era necesaria la sangre en el antídoto si no lo fue en la poción vinculante y la explicación que le dieron fue suficiente para que no quisiera entrar en un buen tiempo en otro laboratorio.  
  
— El profesor Snape estaría orgulloso de saber que logró enseñarte algo a pesar de todo.  
  
— Te sorprendería saber todo lo que ese hombre me enseñó —la ceja elevada sardónicamente le obligó a apuntar—: no seas guarro, por Godric bendito. Si hasta le puse su nombre a uno de mis hijos.  
  
— Lo que resulta absolutamente llamativo si quieres mi opinión.  
  
Ninguno de ellos sabía la causa de este intercambio innecesario y absurdo, ¿cuestionar los nombres de sus hijos, lealtades antiguas, supuestos amantes? Era casi como si estuvieran dilatando la llegada del momento en que ya nada más que tomar la poción quedara por hacer.  
  
— Quiero —Harry tomó uno de los viales de las manos del dueño de casa, antes de continuar hablando—… Quiero que sepas que esta semana ha sido una de las mejores, si descontamos dolores en los testículos y erecciones no deseadas frente al cuerpo entero de Aurores del Ministerio.  
  
— Sí, supongo que no estuvo tan mal —contestó Draco con algo cercano a la calidez en la mirada—, dice Astoria que hacía años no me veía tan _animado_.  
  
Ante la mención de la esposa de Malfoy, Harry sintió la necesidad de tirar el vial al caldero y borrar cualquier recuerdo de esa mujer a base de besos y caricias. Con una mueca amarga se permitió cuestionar por primera vez la situación de la señora joven de la mansión.  
  
— No entiendo, ¿ella sabe de mí?  
  
— Astoria es parte de mi familia, Potter —espetó con un tono casi defensivo el rubio—. Además de ser la madre de mi hijo y la mejor amiga que pudiera tener.  
  
— Es bueno que tu esposa entienda que un accidente —dijo señalando vagamente en un gesto que los incluía a ambos— no modifica la relación entre vosotros.  
  
— _Ex esposa_ —puntualizó Draco con énfasis en la primera partícula—. ¡Circe! Si aún estuviéramos casados y siquiera se imaginara que he follado como conejo contigo durante una semana ¡ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí tan campante!  
  
— ¡Un momento! Repite eso.  
  
— Astoria es una bruja que nos arrancaría los cojones y los usaría como colgantes si fuera yo tan estúpido de traicionarla…  
  
— No eso, idiota, lo anterior —su mirada lanzaba chispas de la más pura molestia, Draco encontró irresistible el verde detrás de las gafas de montura anticuada.  
  
— No estoy casado con Astoria, Potter —su tono era el que Harry había escuchado mil y una vez usar a Hermione cuando debía explicarle algo y lo consideraba especialmente denso para comprenderlo—. De haberlo estado, el _Coactus conjugium_ jamás se hubiera activado, la magia no trabaja así.  
  
— Pero yo os vi anoche, ella es la señora de esta casa.  
  
— Supongo que eso será así siempre. Astoria es parte de la familia, pero no es mi pareja desde el día en que Scorpius tuvo su primera manifestación mágica a los dieciocho meses de vida.  
  
Harry sentía que podría arrancarle la cabeza al imbécil que no le aclaró nunca semejante _detalle_ y le dejó en la más absoluta y aberrante ola de celos todos estos días. Honestamente, también podría en este preciso instante arrancarle la ropa y hacer algo mucho más placentero que despellejarlo vivo. Si Draco no estaba casado, entonces el matrimonio entre ellos sí tenía alguna base como para sustentarse y la atracción que ambos sentían podría llevar a algo más sólido que follar por todo lo que valía día sí y día también. Carraspeó intentando ganar tiempo para plantear su propuesta, se oía algo descabellada, pero nada perdía con intentar.  
  
— Malfoy, Draco, sé que te parecerá estúpido a estas alturas, pero dime ¿Qué significó para ti esta semana?  
  
Draco sabía que debía mentir o al menos disfrazar la verdad, sin embargo al mirar directamente dentro de los ojos claros de Harry, supo que no lo haría.  
  
— A pesar del dolor en partes de mi anatomía en las que no suelo pensar, ha sido una revelación —su tono era sereno, pero miraba a un punto por encima del hombro izquierdo de Harry, cosa que el Auror experimentado notó al punto—. Supongo que siempre quise tener algo de tu atención, y este accidente me dio la oportunidad de tenerla.  
  
El resoplido de risa de Harry fue tal que Draco le miró demandante.  
  
— Puedo jurar por lo más sagrado que has tenido mi atención indivisa —exclamó sonriendo aún—. ¿Qué pasaría en el hipotético caso de que no tomemos la poción en el momento indicado?  
  
— Básicamente nuestra unión se sellaría y el vínculo se completaría con la anuencia del Ministerio, donde se asentaría en los libros de familia.  
  
— ¿Qué pasaría con Astoria? —Cuestionó ahora Harry.  
  
— ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo con ella? —Draco se veía genuinamente intrigado ante el último interrogante— Ella seguirá contando con el respaldo que le da mi nombre, el acuerdo que tenemos en íntimo y no atañe a nadie más.  
  
— Pero, ¿en qué posición me dejaría eso, sería una especie de secreto sucio y escondido en los momentos en que nadie reclame tu atención?  
  
— ¡Claro que no, Harry! En principio mis padres están al tanto de la situación en que nos encontramos, algo como un vínculo jamás pasaría inadvertido a los patriarcas familiares —tomó aire antes de avanzar con su explicación—. Por otra parte, si continuáramos unidos, no necesitamos ventilarlo públicamente desde el primer momento —la expresión molesta de Harry, hizo que Draco agregara—: le debo cierta lealtad a Astoria y convengamos que tú eres el _Niño que vivió dos veces_ defensor de todo lo bueno y tu imagen es importante, si apareces de buenas a primeras casado con un ex mortífago y más aún, un ex mortífago divorciado sería como encender la tea de los reproches y el escarnio público, no creo que eso sea beneficioso para nuestros hijos ¿sabes?  
  
— ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que este discurso no es algo espontáneo, _Malfoy_?  
  
— No sé a qué te refieres, _Potter_. —Esta vez la respuesta salió de sus labios casi rozando los del mago parado muy cerca de su cuerpo.  
  
Harry cerró el espacio entre ambos capturando los labios de Draco en un beso que era tanto promesa como sello de las cosas por venir. Quedaba mucho por aclarar entre ellos, faltaba aún hablar de cosas tan importantes como los hijos de ambos, las familias de cada uno e incluso algo tan básico como dónde habrían de convivir si es que lo hacían alguna vez; sin embargo, en ese momento lo que único que le importaba a Harry era que las manos de Draco acariciaban con fuerza su espalda por sobre el suave suéter de lana y que él podía perderse en el tacto del cabello rubio finísimo entre sus dedos.  
  
En algún punto el olor acre de la poción pasándose de su límite temporal llenó el ambiente, y con una sonrisa pegada a la piel del cuello de Harry, Draco agitó su varita para desaparecer la ahora inútil mezcla. La vida era complicada; pero de alguna manera complicarla aún más con el hombre que lentamente se dejaba desvestir de pie frente a la mesa de su laboratorio, bien valía la pena. Suponía que era cuestión de horas que llegara una lechuza del Ministerio citándoles para certificar su unión, sería fácil conseguir el silencio del oficial de turno. Con un encogimiento mental de hombros, mordió el hueco sobre la clavícula de Harry y el gemido excitado que soltó su pareja, hizo que la sangre se fuera toda a su ingle y el cuerpo le exigiera amar lenta y viciosamente al mago que un _Coactus conjugium_ accidental había destinado para compartir el resto de su vida.  
  
— Draco…  
  
— ¿mmm?  
  
— ¿Qué les diremos?  
  
— mmmm…  
  
— ¡Oh, Godric! tu boca es…  
  
Sí, definidamente en algún momento hallarían un mejor momento para hablar.  
  



	8. Epílogo: Tradiciones Ancestrales & Coactus conjugium

_Siete años después..._  
  
  
Draco se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Suspiró, y entró en el comedor.  
—Felicidades chicos —dijo con voz serena, como si fuera normal estar en bata en casa ajena.  
  
Realmente era difícil decir quién se había llevado mayor sorpresa, si su hijo, su futuro yerno, o su propio marido.  
  
— ¡Papá! ¿Te acabas de aparecer? —preguntó Scorpius, desconcertado.  
  
Su padre le ignoró, evitando dar una respuesta por el momento. Se dirigió hacia Albus, y tomó su mano —la que portaba el anillo de pedida de los Malfoy— entre las suyas.  
  
—Bienvenido a la familia —ofreció. Sus ojos pasaron de mirar esos verdes iris que habían cautivado a su hijo, a mirar otro par que lo había hecho hacía años ya, pero con él—. Sentaos —ofreció, como si estuviera en su propia casa.  
  
Claro que lo estaba, pero eso los jóvenes no lo sabían. Y Harry justo empezaba a darse verdadera cuenta de ello.  
  
Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá individual, como tantas veces habían hecho cuando Harry y sus otros dos hijos ocupaban el más grande. En él se sentaron los dos progenitores, el moreno tenso y el rubio más relajado y cómodo, como si en realidad fuera él el que estuviera en su propia morada.  
  
—Íbamos a volver a la mansión. ¿Han cambiado los planes? —preguntó Scorpius, un brazo alrededor de su prometido, que miraba a todos con incredulidad.  
  
— ¿Pero es que nadie va a decir nada? —preguntó finalmente Albus, fijándose especialmente en su padre—. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, papá? Porque yo vengo a contarte que nos hemos prometido y de pronto parece que tú tienes algo más importante que contarme a mí.  
  
— ¿Más importante? —le recriminó Scorpius, soliviantado—. Perdona, pero lo nuestro es para toda la vida. Que nuestros padres hayan decidido… retozar… —aventuró, más acostumbrado a la relación abierta de sus padres.  
  
—No se trata de eso, hijo —se apresuró a corregir Harry, viendo la expresión de Albus, que no le había conocido pareja alguna después de la muerte de su madre—. En absoluto.  
  
— ¿Entonces de qué se trata? —exigió.  
  
Harry, en lugar de contestarle, se giró hacia su esposo. No sabía qué podía descubrir. Después de todo, Draco les había delatado voluntariamente, después de tantos años de lucha por mantener su matrimonio en secreto. Una mano apretó la suya, dándole fuerzas, y tomó el mando de la conversación.  
  
—Lamento quitaros protagonismo, pero es algo que debíais saber. Harry ha querido contarlo desde hace años, fui yo quien le detuve, equivocado por razones que no vienen al caso. Lo que no puedo permitir es estar lejos de él en vuestra boda, tener que fingir en un evento tan importante para los dos. No poder tomarle de la mano. Besarle.  
  
Los adultos se miraron profundamente, ojos acuosos y brillantes.  
  
— ¿Cómo que hace años? —exigió Scorpius, antes de que sus padres hicieran precisamente eso: besarse.  
  
— ¿Recordáis vuestro trabajo de Tradiciones Ancestrales, aquella poción que vertisteis sobre nosotros por accidente?

*****

 

Scorpius observaba el lenguaje corporal de su padre y sabía que intentaba minimizar los efectos de sus palabras con esa actitud relajada y el estudiado desvío de la atención hacia el pasado cuando era evidente que ambos mayores tenían mucho que explicar, no sólo a ellos dos sino a toda la familia. ¡Su madre!  
  
— Antes de que empieces, _padre_ , ¿quiénes están al tanto de lo que sea vais a decirnos?  
  
A Harry el apretón que dio Draco a sus dedos cuando Scorpius utilizó el apelativo formal para referirse a él no se le escapó. Su pareja no era hombre de andar demostrando más sentimientos de los necesarios, pero en familia siempre era informal. El beso que acababa de darle era una prueba cabal de ello. El rubio más joven sabía bien dónde golpear, lo llevaba en los genes al fin y al cabo. Así que decidió contestar él mismo:  
  
— Lo saben tu madre y tus abuelos, Scorpius.  
  
— ¿Qué saben exactamente papá? —Era la primera vez que Albus intervenía desde que claramente Scorpius tomara el _colacuerno_ por el lomo.  
  
Esta vez fue Draco quien con testó:  
  
— Como os decía antes de que mi hijo decidiera interrumpir, cuando vertisteis sobre nosotros la _Coactus conjugium_ ¿Recordáis que teníamos siete días para impedir que el vínculo matrimonial se sellara?  
  
— Sí —y en tono guasón, Scorpius comentó—: y que durante esos siete días ambos sentiríais irrefrenables deseos de consumar _una y otra vez_ el vínculo.  
  
Si Harry no fuera el Auror experimentado que era y no estuviera más cerca de los cincuenta años que de los cuarenta, probablemente en este preciso instante estaría escondiendo la cabeza entre los cojines y sus mejillas estarían teñidas de un rojo encendido más pronunciado que el rubor que ahora cubría su cara.  
  
— Veo que recordáis —cortó Draco secamente—. El caso es que después de hablarlo —había que admitir que ambos jóvenes estaban haciendo esfuerzos visibles por no explotar en comentarios poco felices en este momento, pero las orejas de Albus estaban tomando un preocupante color morado—… Sí, de hablarlo chicos, decidimos darnos una oportunidad e intentar ver hasta dónde nos llevaba la vida.  
  
— Todo eso está muy bien, señor Malfoy, ¿pero por qué diablos tanto misterio? ¡Eso fue hace eones!  
  
— Son cosas que no vienen a cuento, Albus.  
  
— Pues si quieres que entendamos por qué en _nuestra_ noche especial vosotros salís con esto, es mejor que vengan a cuento, papá.  
  
Con un suspiro, Harry se giró a mirar de lleno al hombre que compartía su vida, sabedor de que este día habría de llegar alguna vez y sintiéndose algo culpable por permitir que la situación alcanzara estas instancias.  
  
— Al principio fue porque no valía la pena remover el avispero social, cuando nosotros mismos no sabíamos qué sentíamos —la mirada verde y más que molesta de Harry, hizo que Draco agregara rápidamente—: después fueron los continuos viajes de Astoria y su necesidad del respaldo familiar…  
  
— No queríamos que vosotros os vierais en medio de un escándalo mediático mientras todos erais estudiantes —agregó con sinceridad Harry—, luego ya no supimos en qué momento dejar de ocultarnos. Supongo que… nos acostumbramos.  
  
La tristeza en su tono no era fingida y Draco se sintió el ser más vil del planeta por permitir que este hombre valiente y honesto haya llegado a esos extremos por culpa de sus inseguridades y de los límites que aún permitía que la sociedad le marcase.  
  
— Pero ¿siete años papá?  
  
El tono incrédulo de Albus sólo se intensificaba en la mirada gris acerada de su prometido.  
  
— Siete años Albus — el tono calmado de Harry llenó cada resquicio del alma de su marido, quien se acercó hasta quedar completamente pegado a su costado—, los siete años más terribles y mejor vividos que mago alguno pueda soñar. Créanme muchachos, si volviera en aquella tarde en el laboratorio y pudiera evitar que la poción me bañara, no lo haría.  
  
No cambiaría nada. Con honestidad ninguno de ellos lo haría. La vida y la magia les trajeron a este punto y la posibilidad de ser felices era bendición demasiado preciada como para descartarse así sin más.

***

Siete meses después de la _nueva noche de las revelaciones_ , exactamente dos semanas después del primer cumpleaños en el que Draco tuvo a todos los vástagos de su matrimonio mirándole fijamente a la espera de que reafirmara sus votos matrimoniales _antes_ de recibir a los invitados a la celebración que esta vez planearon Astoria y —el festejado aún no se lo creía— Lily Luna; Draco vio a su ex esposa acompañar a Scorpius hasta el oficiante de la boda. A su lado Harry se salía de la túnica mientras Albus hacía lo propio llevando del brazo a una radiante Molly Weasley. Probablemente nunca recordaría las palabras del mago que unió a los muchachos, seguramente olvidaría que el color que vestía Lily era _champaigne_ y que Astoria lucía asombrosamente rejuvenecida en su vestido de madrina. Lo que seguramente nada podría borrar de su memoria era el abrazo apretado de James al acerarse a su padre y sentarse a la izquierda de Harry, recordaría eternamente la sonrisa trémula de Hermione Granger al ver a su sobrina tan absolutamente bella caminar con toda la soltura de deportista que la caracterizaba para acercar los anillos a los contrayentes o la lágrima que en ese momento Harry intentó ocultar. Y mil años después de su muerte recordaría el brillo de adoración que relucía en la mirada normalmente acerada de Scorpius.  
  
Una tarea escolar. Un error de adolescentes. El deseo irrefrenable que los arrastró a Harry y a él a una semana de locura. Un hombre inigualable que conquistó cada resquicio de su alma. Una decisión que pudo costarles la felicidad. El silencio que no consiguió separarles. Siete años y siete meses desde que la magia les dio a cuatro magos la oportunidad de ser felices hasta el final de los tiempos.

 

 

 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Marta: gracias por invitarme a este viaje de locura y por permitirme asomar la nariz a tu mundo de creación y palabras. Gracias por compartir el amor por estos personajes conmigo y mil gracias por haber soportado horarios cambiados, un océano en medio y una semana de risas y de apurones.  
> Love you so freaking much!!!!


End file.
